


sex is overrated

by noobishere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobishere/pseuds/noobishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're ace and Kuroo is shocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex is overrated

  


“So… you guys don’t have sex?”

Akaashi sighs. “No.”

“Like, ever?”

“Yes.”

Kuroo lets out an impressed whistle before leaning back into his chair. “That’s kinda bizarre.”

For as long as he can remember, Akaashi has heard that remark far too many times already to be offended by it. He just shrugs. 

It’s too early for this anyway, and he hasn’t seen Kuroo since that mini reunion Bokuto had insisted they have, so he’d rather not make this encounter more awkward than it already is. How they got to this topic was a bit of a blur to him. 

Kuroo seems to agree as he rubs his neck sheepishly. “Sorry, it’s just… you guys have been together for what, three years –”

“Four,” Akaashi corrects, earning an amused snort from the other.

“Right, _four years_ , and you’ve never once had sex with your boyfriend?”

That’s about right, Akaashi muses. He remembers how they had talked about it extensively throughout their first night together, sitting close but never more than that. And then they went to sleep holding each other. 

He must have been making a face, because Kuroo is smiling knowingly. “Man, you’re a goner,” he teases. Before he can retort, Kuroo stretches out, not unlike a cat, and sighs. “Well, it’s been four years and you’re still together,” he says. “I guess it’s true when they say sex is only the cherry on top of the cake,” he muses out loud.

Akaashi hums in reply, before saying, “I don’t really like cakes.”

That earned him a hearty laugh. 

  


*

  


The lights are still off when he returns from the bakery, but he can see a tuff of black hair peeking from the top of the couch.

“Hey,” he calls out.

A grunt is all he gets.

He shuffles out of his shoes and goes straight to the coffee pot.

“Where’ve you been?” 

He stifles his laughter at how needy the other sounds.

“I went to buy that curry puff you like for breakfast,” he replies, but cuts himself off when he sees the time, “well, brunch, I guess.”

He leans over the couch and dangles the mug full of hot coffee in front of his still half-awake boyfriend. “Morning.”

The other takes the proffered mug gratefully and takes a sip before he mumbles a half-hearted reply. 

“Hey, Tobio,” he says softly. “Do you like cakes?”

Tobio frowns at the peculiar question but shakes his head nonetheless. “You know I don’t.”

He props his chin in his hand and smiles. “Yeah, I know.”

They lapse into silence before Tobio puts down his empty mug on the coffee table with a definitive clink. He props an elbow onto the back of the couch and gives him a look. “What’s that all about?”

Distracting him with a kiss to the forehead had stopped working years ago, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t like to do it, just for the sake of it. He gets a glare for his trouble and he chuckles. 

“I bumped into Kuroo-san this morning,” he says warily. Easing into this conversation isn’t going to be easy, because no matter how much Tobio has changed, he’s still the same hot headed kid he knows from high school. “We talked about how we don’t have sex.”

Immediately, Tobio’s face contorts into one of distaste. “Why is that any of his business,” he grumbles.

Akaashi shrugs. “He’s just curious.”

“Did he say anything stupid?” He replies tersely. 

Akaashi doesn’t take it to heart how distrustful he sounds, instead, he reaches out and runs his fingers through Tobio’s hair, in an attempt to calm him down. He smiles at the way the other slumps, relaxing into his touch. “No,” he says. “He did say something quite deep, if you can believe that.”

“Does it have something to do with cakes?”

He huffs in amusement. “Yeah, sorry…”

The head he’s been petting suddenly moves closer, and he feels a peck on his cheek before a smile blooms on his face. The tinge of pink on Tobio’s cheeks is too endearing that he can’t help but lean in and kiss him chastely on the lips.

“Better eat that curry puff before it gets cold,” he reminds him.

Tobio shakes his head; he tugs at his hand instead, trying to pull him over the couch to snuggle up. Akaashi lets out another chuckle before he relents, crossing over to the front to settle under Tobio’s arm. A kiss is dropped onto the top of his head before a grumbled, “Sex is overrated.”

This time, he doesn’t bother covering up him amusement as he lets out a short burst of breath, his version of a laugh.

“Yes, yes, you’ve been saying that for the past four years.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> here's to more ace akakage


End file.
